


Summer Roads to Love

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Sam are slightly older than Kara and Cat, Cat and Kara are the same age in this, F/F, Guitar playing Kara, Kara Arrives On Time, Kara is an alien but not supergirl, Minor characters are more mentioned than featured at least in the first chapter, Original Female Character Ellie/Kasey - Freeform, Set in the late 80s and 90s/early 00s, Singing Cat, Sort of an August Rush AU with some changes, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Cat and Kara meet as young twenty somethings and share one special night together that produces a daughter. They go their separate ways after that one night affair, but their daughter helps bring them back together a little over a decade later.





	Summer Roads to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat meet and quickly fall for each other under unexpected circumstances and it completely changes their lives (eventually for the better)

**Late August 1988**

The night Cat turns 21 she finds herself celebrating at a slightly rundown, yet very crowded 18+ nightclub called Legionnaires Landing in a seedier section of National City. She's in California on the furthest stop from Metropolis of her post-college celebration road trip with her best friends Lois Lane and Lana Lang. The ladies just miss the Delinquent Debutantz (Danvers Sisters Duo) performance. Now, a grungy metal band also fronted by a female lead vocalist starts to kick off the next show. Lana and Lois scream the lyrics out and sway each other around the crowded and sticky cement floor of the club while Cat shakes her head as she cups her already ringing ears.

After a few minutes, Cat steals away from her overly exuberant companions unnoticed. She hopes to find her first of many actually legal drink refreshments and maybe a little borderline illegal excitement with someone else of her own choosing. A few grimy men try and fail to flirt with her as she waits only a short few minutes near the packed bar. The smirking female bartender with the name tag that reads Imra seems more than happy and willing to serve the women before any of the men. When she sees it's Cat's 21st birthday on her ID, she let's her know the first two drinks are on the house.

As she slowly sips down the club special, the National City landslider, which is a West Coast version of a Long Island iced tea with a small amount of chocolate syrup and butterscotch sauce mixed in, Cat scans the packed club for a potential pick-me-up partner. Her eyes stop as she stares down the VIP hallway alongside the far end of the bar. She looks beyond several couples making out and hones in on this lanky girl with legs for days and long curly blonde locks with dyed black ends and ocean blue eyes peeking out under smoky black eyeliner.

This girl Cat spies sports black sunglasses propped along her hairline, obviously going for the 'I wear my sunglasses at night' vibe, a black leather vest with nothing but a push-up red bra underneath like she's a wannabe Madonna, tight black leather pants with rips at the knees and well-worn dark red leather combat boots. Cat feels her mouth water and her body react in other places to the deluge of sex appeal oozing off of this striking stranger.

Cat watches as this girl props one of her boots up against the brick wall behind her to steady herself. The girl hesitantly laughs at and then pushes away a clingy looking guy, who sports a hideous goatee and an overly gelled mullet capped off with a rat tail, before she storms out an exit door with a fading sign that reads roof with an arrow pointing upwards. The greasy guy she rejects attempts unsuccessfully to follow her as a bulky club security guard escorts him out of the VIP hallway instead.

Cat decides she needs a fresh air break now herself where she can hopefully meet up with that alluring mystery girl, but wonders how to get past the VIP area security. But, then, of course, that definitely nowhere near dashing dud of a smarmy dudebro her mystery girl shooed away stops and flirts and offers to buy Cat a drink refill. She politely declines, but he aggressively starts to put his hands on her shoulders as he wants her to dance with him. Imra the bartender loudly whistles and the security guy who guards that back VIP hallway area runs up and grabs him by the front of his shirt and pushes him through the sea of bodies on the dance floor out to the front entrance.

Imra checks if Cat's okay and offers her any drink she wants for the trouble. Cat rapidly chugs down a three quarters full glass of the bar's most premium scotch that's not quite her daddy's Macallan but takes the edge off what just happened and gives her some liquid courage to go after the girl she knows she wants. Cat slams the glass back down on the counter hard with a large tip that isn't necessary, but definitely earned by her rescuer as Imra busily concocts other's drinks before she seizes her opportunity and runs off down the VIP hallway and out that rooftop exit door herself now while the hallway guard is still away.

She races up three flights of stairs and is almost out of breath at the top. She pushes the rooftop door open, but certainly doesn't expect to find that gorgeous girl she saw before not only sitting down Indian style barefoot now in just her padded bra, with dark blue panties stretching above the waistline of her leather pants, but playing guitar on the edge of the rooftop whilst smoking a joint. The rooftop door slams behind Cat hard with a loud bang and the girl turns and confusedly locks eyes with her.

"Who are you and how the heck did you get up here?" Kara yells out

Cat gasps and stares back like a deer caught in the headlights directly at the chest of the girl in front of her questioning her.

She eventually catches her breath and lifts her head as she nervously answers, "Well, Fuck, I mean...I'm Catherine Jane Grant! But, you can call me Cat if you want. I'm not much of a metal music follower so I wanted to escape the deafening noise and get some fresh air."

Kara takes a drag from her joint and as she breathes out motions for Cat to step closer and heartily laughs before she replies, "Well, hello there Ms. Kitty Cat! Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a police interrogator. You didn't answer how you got past Bruno, but you look like you might pee your pants. I'm Kara Zor-El by the way, but you can call me KZ if you'd like. If you're not into all these bang and clang sounds how did you end up at this particular music club tonight?"

Cat rolls her eyes at the 'Ms. Kitty' and ignores the suggested nickname Kara offers for herself when she responds truthfully, "Well, Kara, my best friends brought me here for my 21st birthday. We're just here on the last hurrah bit of a summer long vacation. I actually start law school in Metropolis next week. My friends wanted to see that Delectable Debbies group. After driving through crazy LA traffic on our way up here, we just missed them. It's a shame for my  girlfriends, but I quite honestly prefer softer tones in music like folk, R&B and soul. My friends are a little more wild and want me to branch out with them. And, oh, I got past that hulk of a security guard soon after he escorted your ape-ish male acquaintance out for harassing me too."

Kara laughs at the misnaming of her duo with Alex. She sheepishly smiles as she realizes Cat does not have any clue who she is. She apologizes for the rude guy downstairs, "Oh, I'm uhh so, so sorry Mon-ehh-I mean Mike bothered you too! He's an oafish and unruly neandarthal who has been trying to get into my pants for over a year now, but his best friend owns the club so he's been allowed to stick around. I will bitch slap him next time I see him. But, oh Rao, umm wowie, law school! How about that! That's something real special! And, woah it's your birthday too! Happy Happy Birthday to you! Come take a few celebratory hits if you want!"

Cat cautiously steps up closer to Kara and takes her first hit from the offered joint that's rolled like a cigarette and sits down on the ledge beside her letting her own legs dangle down from under her tight black leather mini skirt as she peers out at the beautiful lit up cityscape around them.

She puffs out some smoke and starts telling Kara, "Yeah, my daddy wants me to become a lawyer like him and my granddad, but I'm much more of a free spirited thinker. I dream to be a television news reporter or an investigative journalist someday. I was the editor of the Metropolis University college paper for the past three years."

Cat takes another hit of the joint and coughs a little as Kara strums her muscular bare right arm with her long, slender fingers over a few random strings on her oddly acoustic and not really metal sound producing guitar before she offers, "I'm definitely also a free-spirit and sort of a writer myself. I used to be a song lyricist for a lot of bigger local acts, but I've lost my motivation of late. Both my foster father and my aunt passed away recently. But, hey, you know what? You can have this compass watch my foster father gave me ages ago as your birthday present from me. You need to go your own way and you should follow your own dreams and not so dutifully tread down the path your family wants you to pursue."

Cat tries to protest, "I couldn't possibly take something so precious that holds so much meaningful value from you."

But, Kara is persistent as she loosens it from around her own wrist and slides it onto Cat's. It needs to be tightened to the last notch to fit her smaller wrist. Cat smiles and Kara begins strumming softer guitar riffs. Cat recognizes the slightly depressing Joni Mitchell tune she hears the chords of and soon starts humming and singing along herself. _Both Sides Now_ is a very sullen pick for this warm end of summer night. It somehow seems appropriate though as Cat doesn't really love the idea of leaving this night and soon becoming the next great Grant lawyer and Kara doesn't seem to be in love with rocking out to heavy metal music anymore.

Kara is in tears by the time they both finish their parts of this unexpected impromptu musical duet. Cat drops the joint in her hand off the rooftop and cautiously leans in with one arm around Kara's shoulder and the other over the guitar to wipe the tears away. She kisses Kara's wet cheek closest to her before she softly kisses her lips. Kara eagerly kisses Cat back.

Before things can get too heated, however, Kara breaks their kiss and unhooks her guitar straps, lowers her guitar behind her and says, "You have such a beautiful voice coming from that marvelous mouth. Maybe we could do some more intriguing things with that mouth and mine somewhere a little less dangerous than this rooftop ledge?"

Cat laughs and nods. She is quite taken aback when Kara leads her to a more obscure part of the roof with a make shift tent hanging over a few clothes lines that has strung up twinkle lights and a full spring mattress already set up underneath. She gives Kara both curious and seductive looks as she plops down onto the mattress.

Kara's previous confidence falters as she nervously stutters out,  
"Oh Golly! I totally didn't plan this at all! I promise I don't bring random girls...nor guys up here to seduce them after any gig! It's just that my friend Brainy owns this club and I always crash on the rooftop here after I perform. I enjoy being closer to the open air of the sky and the stars after getting sucked into so much of humanity's and at this point alien depravity as well through heavy metal's drudgery of sounds. Not to say any heavy metal music is bad at all, it's just been too dark a place for me to be a happy part of lately."

Cat chuckles in amusement and pulls Kara down onto the mattress with her. She pops the button on Karas leather pants and starts to pull them down and cup her underneath as she replies, "I know this wasn't your plan, darling! Don't you remember how I found you up here, silly?!? I'm very curious though how you got into the heavy metal scene when despite this seemingly appropriate outfit you do seem to have such a tender heart and sweet soul?"

Kara breathes deeply in and out as she feels overwhelmed by Cat's light brushes over her panties before she rambles out, "Well, my sister Alex has long been completely obsessed with another performer Samantha/Sam Arias, lead vocalist of Rain of the Annihilators. So Alex can vocally rage out like the best of them while I do play an incredibly mean electric guitar quite unlike the soft tones of my acoustic one you just heard. Anyways, we won a college battle of the bands contest and Sam and her band were the previous year's winners who encouraged us to come play some club gigs with them. Alex fell in love with performing and I've just been along for the ride the last two years. But, the ride is winding down now and I hope Alex finally admits to Sam how she feels tonight so I can move on from all this craziness and maybe start playing and composing less angry and non-depressing music again."

At the end of her rather thorough explanation, Cat's cupping Kara's cheeks with her free hand and soon kissing her again as she moves her hand below Kara's panties and Kara bucks her hips upwards forcefully. Kara closes her eyes to help damper her super strength from surfacing amidst her arousal. The ladies both roll over and under each other in silly plays for dominance as they help each other completely undress.

As strange as it is that they just met they feel drawn to each other and connected in a surreal way. They make love for hours under the moonlight and stars. They eventually fall asleep both sweaty and exhausted. 

When Kara wakes up past noon to the blinding sun, Cat is already gone. Kara's eyeliner is smudged and her neck among other places is littered with dark red lipstick stains. Brainy is there laughing at Kara's frustration at her disarrayed state. He brought water and sandwiches with him to cheer her up and she cheerily smiles. He's happy that his good friend finally got lucky up here. He is also curious what happened to her likely female conquest with the lipstick stains, but Kara doesn't want to kiss and tell. 

 

**After That Night**

The Delinquent Debutantz stop performing after that last August show. Kara's sister Alex keeps raging on though with her new girlfriend Sam/Rain. Kara becomes a music teacher at National City's prestigious Kentwood Academy performing arts high school.

Kara writes one last song for herself about the hazel eyed girl who both steals and stills her heart with one night of steamy kisses and tantalizing touches, but it never gets recorded and she rarely plays it in private and never once in public. As bizarre as it is, she misses Cat and she wishes the girl wouldn't have just left her without saying a proper goodbye. She knows Cat was just passing through during a time of transition in both of their lives and it just wasn't meant to be anything more than a single night of fleeting fun.

Kara does attempt to find Cat once not long after they parted ways. But, she gets thrown out of the grandesque Grant estate on the outskirts of Metropolis almost as soon as she is barely let in its front doors. Cat's parents told her everyone Cat met in National City is 'poisonous and helped ruin her life.' She wonders about what they mean, but their harsh reaction to her attempted visit discourage Kara from searching any harder for Cat.

Cat's father Wilson Grant pays for Cat's law school education, but informs her that if she drops out for any reason she will be cut off from the family's money. He dies of a heart attack three months later about two weeks after Cat reveals to him that she's pregnant and might have to drop out of law school. He wants her to consider ending the pregnancy. Her mother Katherine outright demands it. She tells them no, as it's too late for that and let's them cut her off financially.

Cat does attend her father's funeral, but doesn't stay there long as her mother tries to wrongfully blame her for her husband's untimely demise. It turns out he had a serious heart condition for awhile. He knew he was dying the last time he spoke with Cat, but still wasn't willing to accept his daughter's choices and the grandchild he would never meet now.

Cat temporarily moves in with Lois and Lana until she can afford her own place. Lois helps her get a mailroom job at the Daily Planet to start out. Her friends want to know who the baby's father is, but they don't push. Cat doesn't have any way of explaining it that makes any sense at all so she just doesn't bother. They know that she must have met someone that night at Legionnaires Landing back in National City, but she disappeared on them so quickly that they didn't get a good look at anyone Cat was with. She didn't come back to the cheap, fleabag motel they stayed in out there until nearly afternoon the next day, but no one was with her then either.

Cat goes to a specialty medical clinic that treats aliens and metahumans and explains that her baby's out of the picture other parent isn't quite human. There's no judgment there and she meets a couple other women in the same predicament.

About two months before the end of her pregnancy, Cat moves out from Lana and Lois' place to a smaller place of her own. She's too proud to ask Lana and Lois for any more help and nervous about them learning the truth about the baby's other parent. Cat gives birth to a very healthy slightly over 9 pounds bouncing baby girl Eleanor Kasey Grant eight and a half months after that summer night in National City with Kara. She partly names her daughter after her own grandmother Eleanor on her father's side and obviously in a way after Kara with her middle name Kasey like KZ. Of course the El part of Eleanor also reminds Cat of Kara Zor-El.

The baby looks very human just as Kara did. She only seems to be extra strong tightly holding and nipping onto Cat and extra hungry a lot of the time. After about six months of not being able to provide enough food and diapers and clothes for her daughter on her own nor keep the heat and electric turned on in her small studio apartment, Cat makes the extremely difficult decision to give her little baby girl who she now calls Ellie up for adoption. She holds back a flood of tears as she brushes her hands through her little golden curls.

Cat stares into Ellie's blinking beautiful big blue orbs that remind her so much of her obviously alien other mother one last time before she places the compass watch from Kara that now rests on a short silver chain and not a leather band anymore around their baby daughter's little neck. 

The clasp actually opens on the compass watch not only above but underneath the clock head and Cat takes out the photos she surprisingly finds inside of Kara with two different sets of adults who must be her real and her foster parents and a girl who must be her sister in one. She places a small folded up note inside for Ellie, but slides Kara's photo with her real parents back inside with it. She wishes she had a photo with Kara herself, but cuts up a photo of herself with Ellie instead. She keeps the photo of Kara with her foster family in case it might help her find Kara in the future.

She kisses her daughter goodbye at a Metropolis adoption agency that promises to find her a good home and keep that necklace with her. Little Ellie's tight grip on her mother's arm and scratches on Cat's wrist leave slight bruises and then a few miniscule scars that never go away as a troubling physical reminder of her child she gave up.

Cat goes home and bursts into tears before she drowns herself in a few cheap bottles of brandy she bought to help with little Ellie's impending teething. She wonders if she might have ever found Kara again and if they might have been able to raise their precious little baby girl together as a happy family instead of Cat having to reluctantly let her go to an unknown situation with complete strangers. Cat hopes the family who adopts Ellie will be loving of all of who she is and not just her human side.

Cat had searched throughout her pregnancy and found no trace of Kara Zor-El anywhere in National City. She has no idea that she is actually Kara Danvers of the now disbanded Delinquent Debutantz. She couldn't remember Kara's sister's name or the name of that other singer and band she mentioned that night. When she called the club, the manager who answered said he didn't know any performer or friend of the club owner by the name Zor-El. He suspiciously sounded like that sleazy young manchild that put his hands on her near the bar, but Cat just ignored that thought.

Cat slowly moves on from letting go of Ellie and the memory of Kara and even the loss of her father and her mother's rejection. Although she already holds a Bachelor's degree in English and Political Science, she takes both Broadcasting and Journalism school classes at night. Soon she gets a chance to write for the events section of the Daily Planet. She eventually writes an advice column before she gets some pertinent opportunities to do real reporting work. Her growing contacts in media eventually lead her to begin a budding radio broadcasting career at a small station in National City. She's a little reluctant to return there after everything that happened as a result of spending her 21st birthday there, but it's been over a decade now.

When Kara first hears Cat's voice on the radio as she interviews Alex and Sam about their new much more punk than heavy metal band Mercy's Rain she just about crashes her car into the highway guardrails on her way into work. Luckily she doesn't because it's the beginning of the newest school year and she's about to meet an important young musical prodigy to mentor who very unexpectedly reminds her of her younger self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will likely only be a few chapters about the same length each. I don't have a ton of time to work on it right now, but wanted to get this first chapter out.


End file.
